An electrical safety program has been instituted for the Clinical Center which includes the establishment of electrical safety standards, testing of patient-contact electrical equipment, training of nursing staff on the fundamentals of electricity, investigation of electrical accidents, surveying of electrical environment in patient care areas, counsel to medical staff on the purchase of new equipment and participation in the formation of national electrical safety standards. The program has resulted in a significant upgrading of the electrical environment in the Clinical Center patient care areas.